When Burt met Blaine
by Teagirl-be-Klainer
Summary: The first time Kurt takes Blaine home to hang out in his room and Burt meets him. Then Blaine accidently falls asleep in Kurt's bedroom. Turned out to become a bit Blangst-y. Fatherly teddy bear Burt being the best dad he can be. Even if it's not to his own son. Klaine friendship. One-shot. Warning: Homophobic references. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Rated T just to be safe.


*******Sigh***

**This started off as a light fic but I guess I really felt the need to put in a bit of Blangst.  
**

**Other stories after this might be based off little bits that you see in here. Haha, I've already gotten some ideas.  
**

**Anyway... onwards, readers!  
**

* * *

**When Burt met Blaine**

Everyday when he knew that school had ended and Kurt would most likely be home any minute, Burt would be in the kitchen. He would be sitting on a chair at the table, drinking a beer, patiently watching the kitchen door, waiting for Kurt to enter the house and see him sitting there. Kurt would tell him that he should stop drinking so much alcohol because it's bad for his health and would open the fridge to grab a bottle of water and practically throw it at him. Then he would go upstairs and not realise the only reason that Burt was in the kitchen when he should really be at the garage was to see if anything bad- heaven forbid- happened to him at school. Then Burt would sigh in relief, take the bottle of water and make his way back to the garage. That was until Blaine started coming over.

The first time Burt saw the boy walk through the door after Kurt, he couldn't lie, he was quite confused. Usually, when Kurt came home with someone, it would be a girl…if he came home with anybody at all. Kurt was becoming more and more isolated from his friends and when Finn was downstairs in the living room with some of the guys from New Directions, Kurt would be upstairs in his room. So when a good looking and impeccably dressed young man in uniform showed up, he was surprised.

"Hey dad." Kurt acknowledged him, absent-mindedly as he took his jacket and boots off. Blaine quickly toed his shoes off and entered the kitchen, hand raised for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. A friend of Kurt's." Blaine introduced himself politely.

Burt stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it. "Nice to meet you, Blaine." He replied. "So… how do you know Kurt?"

Blaine hesitated and turned to Kurt, which only spiked Burt's curiosity. "He's in the Glee club at Dalton Academy, dad. I went over there to see it. He's the lead singer. He's really talented." Kurt complimented him, causing Blaine to blush slightly and cross his arms, turning away.

"I try my best…" He answered, modestly. Burt just looked between the two. "So, ah… are you two going upstairs?" he asked. Kurt nodded and made his way to the bottom of the staircase. "That's the plan!" He yelled, already half way up the stairs. Blaine just did a slight bow as if to excuse himself and followed Kurt up the stairs.

Now, Burt was happy that Kurt had made a friend and was spending time with him but when he got upstairs to see if they were OK, he found them on Kurt's bedroom floor with a song from one of Kurt's musicals that he likes so much playing in the background, Blaine's blazer discarded on the bed and Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder as they slept peacefully, Burt got a bit annoyed. That is until Blaine started whimpering. At first, the noise was so quiet Burt thought that he was imagining it. Then Blaine started to move and Burt froze. Blaine's head fell to his right and Kurt scrunched his face up in his sleep and rolled off of Blaine, face returning to normal, happy to be away from the disruption. Blaine continued to whimper, becoming louder and eventually started to thrash about, violently.

"No! Please… I didn't do anything…Please don't hurt me…" Blaine whimpered, arms covering his face. "Don't hurt me…please!" Burt snapped out of it and ran over to Blaine. After pulling his arms off his face, he took his face in Blaine's hands and wiped the tears away from his face.

"Blaine? You have to wake up for me, son. You can't let Kurt here think that I did this now can we?" Burt shook him slightly. "Come on, wake up. They can't hurt you. You're safe here. Just wake up!" Blaine started to calm down and eventually stopped moving.

He was now just breathing heavily. His eyes fluttered open and when he saw Burt bent over, watching him and obviously concerned, his eyes widened and he shot up, scrambling away and picking his blazer, quickly shrugging it on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, sir. I-I didn't mean to fall asleep, I tried not to, I'll just- I'll just go. Please tell Kurt I needed to go and It wasn't because of-" he rambled until he saw Burt hold his hand up to silence him with a stern look on his face.

"No. We will let Kurt sleep here; you will go clean yourself up in the bathroom 'cause you've been crying in your sleep," Blaine wiped his cheek and stared at his hand. "And you will go to the kitchen where you will see me and we will have a serious conversation. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." was Blaine's only reply and he walked silently towards Kurt's bathroom, ducking his head as he passed Burt. Burt only looked to Kurt's sleeping form and sighed before going back downstairs.

When Blaine entered the kitchen ten minutes later, looking as if nothing had happened, Burt gestured towards the chair. "Sit." He told him, softly. Blaine complied, wordlessly. "Want to tell me what that was all about?" Burt asked, sitting down opposite Blaine.

Blaine's fists curled tightly and he closed his eyes. It took him a few seconds to answer. "Something that won't happen again, I assure you." He finally replied, looking up at Burt. Burt just stared back. After a few moments, Burt sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Listen kid. Kurt's been through some stuff too-"  
"I know that and I know I shouldn't put any more pressure on him-"

"-But he needs you to tell him." Burt finished. Blaine just stared at him, confused.

"Wait, what?" Blaine asked. "He doesn't need my problems on top of his own."

"Yes. He does. He needs to know that there are other people who has had or still do have problems like he does. He needs to know he's not alone."

This made Blaine sit back in his chair and narrow his eyes at the table, obviously in thought and considering this option. "I…I wouldn't know how to tell him." Blaine concluded, finally. Leaning forward, Burt said "Then tell me first."

Blaine just stared at him. "If you can tell me, then I'm sure you can tell Kurt." Burt continued. Blaine closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Before I went to Dalton…I went to Westerville high. It was basically just Westerville's version of McKinley if I'm being honest. I… I wasn't the most popular kid. You see, I like musicals, fashion and singing, just like Kurt. It was OK though, because I like football too, so I have always had something positive to talk about with the guys. Something to laugh about. But then I came out. Not by choice, mind you. That's another story." Burt furrowed his brow at this "-But I came out, nonetheless. Ever since, the guys at gym would have accused me of staring at them in the shower and saying they don't want me near them. Slamming me into the locker every time I walk past. I would hear people whispering about me, saying 'That's the gay kid! That's the fag!'-" Burt winced at the name. "Soon enough, people were saying it openly. Shouting it down the corridor. Spray painting my locker…It soon got more physical. At gym, everyone would corner me and basically be given permission to beat me down to the floor with dodge balls until I can barley move. They would push me to the ground in the hallways, kick me a few times and walk off like it was normal. The teachers did nothing. They preferred to pretend it didn't happen. Then one day it went that bit too far. There was this dance coming up. A Sadie Hawkins dance…" Blaine closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory. "I asked the only out gay guy at the school to go with me because I thought that I deserved to go to a dance regardless of my sexual preference and it went great. It really did." Blaine chuckled slightly and Burt smiled at this. "Then we waited at the car park for his dad when a couple of jocks saw us. Don't ask me why one of them had a baseball bat…but they did. Needless to say, they beat the crap out of us. I was stuck in a coma in the hospital for a couple of days but…well, my friend wasn't so lucky. The jocks just got a slap on the wrist. My Father didn't stand for it. So I transferred. As soon as I could, actually. To Dalton. My safe haven. But I always remember them when I'm sleeping…I remember him everyday."

By this time, Blaine was openly crying and Burt had moved to sit next to him and wrapped his arms around the boy. The boy had obviously had more problems than Kurt had. Much worse, which is probably why Burt said his next sentence.

"Son, what happened at your old school shouldn't have happened. No-body deserves that kind of torture. If you ever want to come by to talk to Kurt, hell, you could even come to just talk to me, you are welcome anytime. You hear me? _Anytime_."

Blaine sniffed and nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Burt went over to the refrigerator, threw Blaine a can of diet coke, who caught it easily and took out a beer for himself. "Don't go telling Kurt I'm drinking this. He'd go mad." He laughed and Blaine laughed along, despite the circumstances. Placing the beer can on the table with a loud _thud_, Burt smirked at him. "So…Football fan, huh? Favourite team?"

"Buckeyes, sir."

"I think we might get along just fine, Blaine."

After a long discussion about how the Ohio State Buckeyes would 'whop the other teams asses', Kurt walked down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He froze when he realised that Blaine was sitting down in the kitchen and talking to his dad.

"Oh my god. Blaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to just fall asleep like that!" Blaine just laughed and waved his hand, dismissing the apology.

"That's fine, Kurt. I was just talking to your dad about football" Blaine explained, smiling kindly at Kurt. Kurt grimaced and sat down.

"Oh yes, I forgot you're a football fan." Blaine nudged his side, laughing quietly. Kurt looked at him, noticing something was off. "Are you OK?" He asked, curiously.

Blaine's froze for a second before regaining his composure. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine retorted. Without responding, Kurt eyed him before slowly walking to the fridge and opening it.

"Dad! I know you took another beer out of here."

Every other time Kurt and Blaine would go to Kurt's house; Burt would be sitting in the kitchen, two diet cokes in hand and a beer on the table, ready to get up off from his seat and hand the boys their drinks and telling them to have fun before giving Blaine a knowing glance and a reassuring pat on the back, causing the boy to smile slightly in thanks. Sometimes, unbeknownst to Kurt, Blaine would go to the garage when he knew that Kurt was out shopping with Mercedes and would just sit on a stool, watching Burt fix the cars he needs to, not saying anything and handing him any equipment he needed, knowing exactly what tool was what due to the fact that his father made him work with cars previously.

But that was another story.

* * *

**I really hope you liked reading that. Well, because I wrote it for you to enjoy obviously. Have fun seeing into the mind of my Blaine Anderson. I have a feeling you're going to see more of him.**

Review please. Makes me happy :] I'll give you cyber love!

**Over and out. **

**Sanaa x  
**


End file.
